Mrs Barbara's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: D.B., Greg, Morgan and Jackson surprise Barbara for her birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **So sorry I haven't published sooner, but a family emergency came up. All's better now. :)**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 for inspiring me to write this story! Since Peri Gilpin's birthday was recently, I thought it would be cool for D.B. and Jackson to help celebrate Mrs. Barbara's birthday! So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson and D.B. looked over the table and smiled. Barbara was coming home from visiting Maya and her family, and she and Charlie were due back any minute. And it was Barbara's birthday, so D.B. prepared a birthday breakfast with Charlie and Jackson's help.

"Uncle D.B., you did a good job," Jackson said as he looked at the French toast, juice and coffee on the table.

D.B. smiled. "Well, thanks. And thank you for your help." Jackson beamed at him.

Greg and Morgan came in and smiled. Since Barbara took care of Jackson so much, they were more than happy to help D.B. set up the welcome home/surprise party. "Good job guys," Greg said.

"Thank you," Jackson and D.B. said.

Morgan looked out the window and saw Charlie's car pull up. "They're here, guys!"

Barbara and Charlie walked in and everyone shouted "Surprise!" Barbara smiled warmly. "Guys, what's this?"

"Welcome home," D.B. said as he kissed his wife. "And happy birthday!"

"Uncle D.B. made you breakfast," Jackson happily said. "But I helped!"

"You did?" Barbara said. She gasped softly when she saw the French toast, croissants, blueberry pancakes and coffee on the table. "Oh, you made my favorites!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he pulled her to the table. "Uncle D.B. let me squeeze the oranges for the juice!"

"Well you did a real good job," Barbara said as she hugged the sweet boy. "Thank you all so much."

Everyone sat down to breakfast and Barbara happily chatted about how Maya and her family were doing. "Oh, Jackson...Katie said thank you for her birthday card."

Jackson smiled. He drew Katie a card for her birthday and insisted Greg get it in the mail on time. "Yay! I miss her," Jackson said.

"So do I," D.B. said.

Barbara smiled warmly. "Aw...they miss you guys too. And they might even come visit soon."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Well, Ryan has some time off. And they miss D.B. and Charlie. And Katie loves seeing you, honey." Barbara smiled at Jackson.

"I love seeing her," Jackson said.

"Yeah," Barbara said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jackson said as he squirmed out of his chair. "We got you presents!"

Barbara smiled. "You did?"

"Yeah!"

"It's by my purse," Morgan said as Jackson looked for the gifts.

"Found 'em!" Jackson announced. He happily rushed back to Barbara. "Daddy an' mama got you this!"

"Oh, thank you!" Barbara said when she saw the gift card. "I love that store."

"It's the least we could do," Greg said with a warm smile. "You're there so much for us."

"Aw, thanks," Barbara said.

Jackson pulled up a drawing. "An' I made this! It of you an' me playing with Charlie an' Uncle D.B.!"

"Is that when we made the winning basket?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Yeah! You helped me get it!"

Barbara smiled warmly. "Thank you all. This is really wonderful."

"You welcome!" Jackson happily said.

"And I have tonight off," D.B. said. "So how about a movie night?"

"Sounds good," Barbara said. She really loved having Jackson and her family there.

"Uncle D.B., will you make popcorn?" Jackson asked.

D.B. smiled. "Sure! That always goes great with movies."

"I told Charlie he should get popcorn when he an' Lindsey go to the movies!"

Charlie blushed slightly as Barbara said, "That's a good idea. Lindsey's a very special young lady." Charlie and Lindsey had been dating ever since they babysat Jackson a couple of years before.

"Charlie, maybe you can get some popcorn too!" Jackson said.

"Well, how about we catch a movie together sometime?" Charlie asked Jackson.

"Okay!"

Everyone enjoyed breakfast and the company. Jackson was so happy Barbara loved her gifts, and Barbara just enjoyed breakfast with her family. It was really a wonderful birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
